Locomotive Wanderers
Locomotive Wanderers was a Football Club on the Online Football Manager Game, Trophy Manager. They were managed by Alexander Hughes and founded on the June the 2nd 2010. at the start of Season 20. Originally the team name was previously known as Locomotive United but was changed into Locomotive Wanderers since the manager was a fan of real team Bolton Wanderers; the team they were originally made in Season 16 but were liquidated and reborn with a new team. After the new team was created the club kicked their season off sky high in Season 20 Division 7.89 making twenty wins, five draws and six losses. Locomotive Wanderers were promoted to Division 6.30 in Season 21 where they stayed there until Season 24 where they got promoted to Division 5.10. They lasted for six seasons until they were promoted for Division 4.42 in Season 30 making it a record for the highest division for the team to be in to. But after only making the debut the team suffered and were relegated to Division 5.166 making it the first time the team were ever relegated. Cup Run Locomotive Wanderers highest round was Round 7, which was in Season 28. 'Transfers' Most Expensive Purchase: Rafael Loureiro (110 mil) (Season 33) (Portugal) Most Expensive Sale: Jose Losada (134 mil) (Season 28) (Spain) 'Records by players' Player appeared in most games: Joe Britain (157 Games) (England) Players scoring most goals: Joe Britain (96 Goals) (England) Player with most assists: Mohammed Olvestad (32 Assists) (Sweden)' Records by team Most Points: 78 (Division 5, S24) Least Points: 12 (Division 4, S31) Most Goals: 70 (Division 5, S24) Least Goals: 20 (Division 5, S24) History Of The Logos Throughout the seasons Locomotive Wanderers have changed thier logos during thier TM time. From old school to a more modernized glam. Locomotive Wanderers had a Locomotive train that represents the team. Strangely enough the colors resemble a crest of Plymouth Argyle. Even thought the manager is not a Plymouth fan, he always wanted the club's crest to be rather unique than any other. 157px-Locos.png|The very first Locomotive Wanderers Badge 161px-S6liyh.png|Updated version of the previous club badge since season 26-34 116px-1400193_140.png|Completely changed logo to become more of a club. Inspired after a Bolton Wanderers badge zunrzo.jpg.png|The Today Of The "LWFC" Badge Team Name,Team Kit and the Sponsor Locomotive Wanderers Kit is a traditional dark green with white, they are known to make smart basic kits, apparently the dark green colour came from when manager Alex Hughes came up with the colour scheme based off an old Russian locomotive tram which was dark green and white, thus this where the original name Locomotive Trammers first came from when they first existied in TM. Hughes then decided to revamp the club to a more suitable name which was turned into "Locomotive United"; the name then became problematic since the manager supports a real life team Bolton Wanderers and decided to change the team name once more into "Locomotive Wanderers". To keep the tradition of his beloved club he even represented the logo as an almost identical logo of "BWFC" to "LWFC", the mascot of the team seen on the logo is Ryan the Roo, a footballing kangaroo to keep the young visitors entertained whilst the players warm up for matches. 'Liquidation and Retirement' On June 2nd 2014, it was announced that the Locomotive Wanderers Football Club would be closed down after speculation of the manager Alex Hughes deciding to retire on football management. Even though it was a tough decision to make, the club had no choice but to completely shutdown and demolish thier beloved stadium. The staff and board members of the club were basically unhappy with the progress with the club's recent progression and past failures that they had during the time. On this day from the starting week, the board decided to sack Alex Hughes and follow on by liquidating the club. Who knows where Alex will be at the time but for all we know he'll be long forgotten after a near 20 season stint with the club.